


Precedent

by nishizono



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/pseuds/nishizono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were alone in the library. That seemed to be happening a lot lately; one of them would catch the other somewhere deserted, and they’d have a conversation. Harvey would keep his hands in his pockets, and Mike would turn half-away, but they’d stand too close to each other. They’d talk too low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precedent

“You’re here late.”

Mike glanced up from the book he’d been reading. Harvey was lounging in the doorway of the firm’s library, smirking like he’d caught Mike doing something embarrassing. “I’m always here late,” Mike said. “Did you need me for something?”

“No, just surprised to see you reading for pleasure.” Harvey pushed away from the door frame and sauntered over. “Last I checked, you were doing this for the money.”

“Things change.”

They were alone in the library. That seemed to be happening a lot lately; one of them would catch the other somewhere deserted, and they’d have a conversation. Harvey would keep his hands in his pockets, and Mike would turn half-away, but they’d stand too close to each other. They’d talk too low.

“Copyright cases?” Harvey asked, standing right next to Mike’s chair.

Mike turned the book toward Harvey. “Weird ones. This one started over a tattoo.”

Harvey hummed and slid his finger down the page Mike had been reading. The fluorescent lights overhead made his features look harsh, but he was still a picture of sleek perfection. He’d been at the office for at least twelve hours, but his hair was still in place, and his clothes looked neatly pressed. The only thing different from that morning was that his jacket was missing, and his sleeves were rolled up.

Mike stared at his forearms.

“These cases could be used as precedent,” Harvey commented, turning the book back toward Mike. “Keep ‘em in mind for that infringement case we’re working on.”

Mike smiled and leaned back in his chair. It pulled his shirt across his belly and his trousers across his thighs.

“You should go home,” Harvey said, keeping his gaze on Mike’s face. “We have an early day tomorrow.”

Mike’s stomach dropped. “Yeah,” he said, flipping the book shut. “I’ll get out of here soon. I just want to finish a couple of things first.”

“Good boy,” Harvey said quietly.

Mike swallowed and put both hands palm-down on the tabletop. He fought the urge to close his eyes.

“Turn the lights off when you leave,” Harvey said as he passed behind Mike’s chair. His arm grazed the back of Mike’s collar.

“Sure,” Mike whispered. He watched Harvey leave, and he watched the glass door swing shut behind him.

Harvey didn’t look back.

  
[](https://twitter.com/#!/nishizono) [](https://www.facebook.com/nishizono.shinji) [](http://nishizono.tumblr.com/) [](http://pinterest.com/nishishinji/)


End file.
